


I Want One!

by AquaRush



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Betty Cooper, Good Girl Betty Cooper, Hand Jobs, Humor, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teabagging, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ass worship, rough anal sex, tit worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaRush/pseuds/AquaRush
Summary: A few summers ago, it was Archie who went through a big transformation. The summer before senior year, it was Betty’s turn.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	I Want One!

**Author's Note:**

> They say Bughead or Barchie?  
> I say Yes.
> 
> (this is filth)

A few summers ago, it was Archie who went through a big transformation. The summer before senior year, it was Betty’s turn. After witnessing Archie’s hotness through her window during her sophomore year, she began to study his dick obsessively. It was big and long and a sexy shade of red when it was hard. When he was masturbating on his bed, Betty took her binoculars and memorized how veiny and rigid it was while she played with her clit. Combined with the fact that Betty and Jughead were getting hot and heavy and she had plenty of time to study his gorgeous cock too, she couldn’t stop a desire that bloomed in her mind.

She didn’t want to broach the subject to Jughead right away. It just sort of happened.

“Fuck, Betts!” Jughead moaned the night of her reveal.

She was sucking him off in her bedroom, lying on the floor just underneath the window. Jughead was flat on his back, his pants and underwear beside them and Betty was naked in between his legs. She bobbed her head quickly as he continued to moan and sigh. She watched him for signs of his orgasm and then popped off as his surprisingly toned abs tightened.

“Betty!” Jughead hissed. He jerked his hips forward, eyes blazing down at her as he tried to aim the tip of his cock at her lips. Betty sat back some more and smirked.

“Hold on, hot shot!” Betty said, “I have to ask you a question and then I’ll play with _this—"_ she fingered his swollen cock at its underside “—until you blow.”

He rubbed his face impatiently and sat up. “What’s your question?”

She bent forward again, pressing her lips to his swollen, slick balls as she eyed him teasingly. “Can I put my finger in your butt?”

Jughead’s gaze had gotten hazy when Betty’s mouth touched his aching balls but then he was alert. His spine straightened really quickly, and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. “My WHAT?”

“You know,” Betty nuzzled the sac again, enjoying its downy softness but still meeting his eyes. “Your asshole.”

“Betts, I…I don’t know…”

“Come on, Juggie,” Betty whispered. Her breath ghosted over his thighs and his cock twitched, “just a little bit? For me?”

His face was all red and he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before swallowing hard. He pushed Betty away abruptly and she felt a burst of sadness as he made to get up. Luckily though, he got up on his knees and only shifted. Suddenly, Jughead’s butt was pushed out in the air and his head was resting on his arms.

“Could you, um, lick it first? It’s tight back there.”

Betty didn’t quite register how aware Jughead was about his tight anus because she was too busy crawling forward and giggling. “Fuck yeah, Jug. I’d love to!” She tightened her ponytail before she lowered her mouth to Jughead’s ass and licked a big stripe from his balls to the top of his hole.

Jughead groaned and stuck his ass out further and Betty smiled. His butt was really sexy. It wasn’t exactly a bubble butt, but it was still round and showed a lot of toned muscle. She liked watching it flex and strain as she cupped one pale cheek while she pinched her own left nipple and kissed and slurped down there.

“Oh, Betty! That feels so good!”

She blew a raspberry on one of his asscheeks without even thinking about it and it made Jughead shudder. Grinning, she did the same to his other cheek a few times and even on his swollen balls before she sucked and licked directly on his butthole. She teased the rim without really knowing how. All she could do was think of what Juggie’s tongue had been doing to her aching pussy for months and months and mimic it. She swirled around the hole, tensed up her oral muscle and poked it so that she got a little access and a whimper from her boyfriend, and closed her whole mouth around his back hole and sucked in hard or blew a big raspberry that made Jughead cry out. He really liked those vibrations.

“Betty, finger me now!” Jughead pleaded, thrusting his ass out with his hole now shiny and winking at her.

She thought about teasing him or denying him, but she couldn’t find it in herself. Shoving her middle finger into her mouth, because it was the longest, she wet it and then pressed it to his pink pucker until it gave way. She was blown away by how warm it was inside Jughead’s hole. It felt hotter than anything, even more than her dripping pussy most days. She finger-fucked him slowly until she was into the knuckle, licking around her finger while Jughead threw his ass back to meet her.

“Yeah, Betts, just like that! Fuck your finger feels so good. I love how you’re stretching out my asshole like that.” Jughead almost sounded like he was crying in pleasure.

“I seem to recall,” Betty said coolly, “that you weren’t so sure about this!”

“Fuck no!” he cried, “I just didn’t know if tonight was the right night!”

“Well, I think it’s _perfect!”_

On her final word, Betty removed her single finger and plunged in two without warning. Jughead gasped as he spurted precum hard. The mental image of his blonde goody-two shoes girlfriend thrusting her manicured fingers in his butt from behind combined with the actual sensation was too much. He realized too late that he was still wearing his t-shirt and it had billowed away from his chest. His hard cock had somehow gotten caught between his stomach and the shirt and when he leaked, he made a mess on his clothes.

“Fuck!” Jughead screamed, his asshole starting to clench on Betty’s fingers.

“Oh, good boy, Juggie! Cum for me just like that! Cum for me like the little slut you are! Your such a good boy for your mommy!”

“N-no—” Jughead stammered, tears in his eyes and his forehead sweaty.

“No?” Betty asked, thrusting hard and looking down at his body coldly as he tensed up.

“Not…not mommy!” Jughead breathed, “Daddy! Fuckkkkk! FUCK DADDY!”

“Oh!” Betty cried, realization and arousal hit her at the same time and she felt her pussy pulse. “Yeah, baby! That’s right! Cum for _daddy_! Do you like when daddy fucks your little hole with his fingers?! Do you like _this?_ ” She punched his prostate with her fingers and Jughead screeched.

“DADDY!”

“CUM FOR ME BABY BOY! CUM HARD FOR DADDY!!!! CUM ALL OVER YOURSELF FROM DADDY’S FINGERS IN YOUR PERFECT LITTLE BUTT!”

With a howl, Jughead emptied his balls right into his t-shirt, cock untouched. Betty smiled as she pulled her fingers out of his ass and he collapsed onto his side. She was still pinching her nipple with one hand and decided to do the same with the other while Jughead recovered, but just as her hand touched the underside of her breast, Jughead grabbed her and pulled her squealing so that her pussy was in his face. They were both on their sides, facing each other but Betty’s body was far above his so that his head could be in between her legs. He slurped and tongue fucked her hard and fast, his strong nose rubbing her clit better than her own fingers.

“Oh fuck! Oh Jughead!!!” Betty screamed. “YEEEESS!!! EAT ME LIKE THAT!!! FUCKKK LICK MY PUSSY HARD AND FAST JUST LIKE THAT I LOVE IT SO MUCHHHH!!!”

He let her scream for a few minutes of intense tongue fucking and then he hauled her up and threw her on the edge of the bed. Throwing her legs apart, he entered her in a swift movement and fucked her hard.

“OH FUCK JUG! YESSSSS YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE MY ACHING PUSSYYYYYY!!!”

“GOOD!” Jughead shouted back, “TAKE IT BABE! FUCKING TAKE MY COCK!!!”

Betty met his thrusts and groaned. Her medium sized boobs were bouncing as Jughead beat her into the mattress with the weight of his body. His happy trail was rubbing on her clit roughly and the friction was making her moans even louder. He took notice of how hot she looked and grabbed at her boobs, massaging them crudely.

“Yeahhhh,” Betty moaned “Fuck that feels so good baby. Please keep playing with my boobs! Pinch my nipples please!??!?!?”

“You like that!? You like how it feels when I play with your boobies, Betts! Fuck you really are a slutty girl, huh??? Should I spank these gorgeous tits?!”

“ _YES!_ OH MY GOD YEAH, PLEASE SPANK MY BOOBS JUG! SMACK MY BOOBS UNTIL THEY’RE RED AND SORE AND I CAN’T WEAR A BRA TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!”

“OH YEAH!!” Jughead yelled, thrusting hard and loving how it felt when his balls hit Betty’s soft butt, “I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE THESE NIPS THROUGH YOUR SHIRT IN CLASS! YOUR GONNA LOOK SO HOT TOMORROW AND YOU BETTER WEAR THE THINNEST SHIRT YOU FUCKING OWN SO EVERYONE SEES!!”

“WHATEVER YOU PICK FOR ME I’LL WEAR I PROMISE!”

“YEAH??? YOU’RE GONNA LET ME PICK YOUR CLOTHES OUT _MOMMY_????”

Betty moaned in delight. Her scandalous desire was met when Jughead called her daddy, but she loved how it felt to be fucked hard and get called mommy too!

“OF COURSE BABY BOY! I LOVE WHEN YOU PLAY DRESS UP WITH MOMMY! I WANT TO LOOK MY BEST FOR MY BABY BOY BECAUSE MOMMY’S ARE MADE TO NURTURE!!!”

“OH FUUUUUUUU—”

Jughead’s cock exploded again inside her and Betty screamed as her cunt convulsed on him, milking him. His spunk was so hot inside of her and she felt tears in her eyes as her back arched. When she finally began to come down, Jughead rolled off of her and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

“Holy fucking shit!” he gasped, “that was so hot, Betty!”

She smiled and let him snuggle on her and palm her boobs some more as they lay in silence. It felt nice, but then she remembered something.

“Hey Jughead, what do you mean you didn’t think it’s the right night to do anal?!”

“Oh…well I just wanted to talk to you about Archie first.”

“What about Archie!?” Betty gasped, wondering if he knew about what she was dreaming of and that her desire was partly because she’d been peeping on Archie all year.

“That…” Jughead scrunched his brow cutely. “we’ve fingered each other’s butts before. I wanted to tell you before I did anal with you…”

“Oh,” Betty said. She couldn’t help that her pussy got wet thinking about it. The two boys she was always thinking about fucking were experimenting together? That was really sexy! “Um, what else have you done with Archie? Have you done a lot?”

Jughead coughed. “Well…I gave him a handjob that time he broke his arm and then he returned the favour when his cast was off…and then we sucked each other off while we were watching porn once—he sucked me first and then I did him!” Betty watched Jughead start to get a little breathless and horny from thinking about it. His meat was starting to bump on her leg as it hardened. “We liked sucking each other a lot so then we watched a porn of two guys sixty-nining and we tried that. Archie was fucking my mouth so hard that I almost passed out but I was lucky he shot off on my chest right before I could go unconscious and then he finished me right in his mouth and swallowed. Oh god, and then there was all the ball stuff—”

“Ball stuff?”

“Archie loves balls as much as you do Betty! He was always lying on his bed and just getting me to put my balls in his face while I watched TV. I would stroke my cock and he would lick up my balls until I came and then he would lie on his back and I’d suck on _his_ balls forever. It was so fucking hot—but I mean, not as hot as your pussy babe.” He tried to reassure quickly.

Betty smiled indulgently. She wasn’t even jealous, especially with her secret desire in her mind. “What about the fingering?”

Jughead recognized how horny she was from his stories and smiled devilishly. His hand snaked down to her pussy and he played with her wetness. “I got him on his back with his thighs pressed to his stomach and ate his ass first. He’s got a really tight hole and a nice bubble butt and I just put my whole face in between those cheeks and went to town. It was so amazing to feel his little pucker open up. And then I put a finger in and banged him for a while until he was pleading me to put in more! I told him to stroke his dick and then I got three fingers inside him before he blew on his chest.”

Betty moaned as Jughead slowly thrust his fingers into her gooey hole.

“And then he did the same thing to mine except that…”

“What?” she gasped.

“He got even further. After awhile I was so hard and horny that I just begged him to fuck me with his cock and he didn’t hesitate.” Jughead kissed Betty’s neck and thumbed her clit. “He’s got a really fat dick. It’s fatter than mine and even longer. His cock is a fucking monster! But I took it all and loved it. Holy fuck Betty, you should have heard the things he said to me.”

“Tell me!”

“He said, _You’re such a fucking slut! I love how fucking tight your ass is you feel so fucking good on my cock baby! You’re even better than that pussy toy I got from Reggie!”_

“Holy shit,” Betty whined.

“And then he came inside my butt hard. I was shocked because he already came when I finger-fucked his ass but I was too busy cumming to say anything. He played with my cock while I was cumming to help me out and then—”

“AHHHHHHHH,” Betty came again as Jughead kept fingering her and she pictured her childhood best friends’ debauchery. When she was done Jughead licked his fingers clean while she caught her breath. “Oh my god that was so hot…and then what happened after you came?”

“We fell asleep together and then we were late for the last day of freshman year.”

“Whoa…so this was before the summer I was gone for my internship? No wonder you guys were so close!”

“Yeah…” Jughead sighed. “And during the summer Archie started fucking that bitch Grundy. The first time he fucked my ass was also the last time and since then I haven’t had buttsex or even done any butt stuff…until now.”

Betty grabbed a blanket and put it on top of them.

“I’m sorry that you’ve been feeling deprived, babe,” Betty said solemnly.

“It’s okay, Betty.” Jughead said, “I love having sex with you. I don’t need anal to survive or anything.”

“Well, about that…um, Jughead?”

“Yeah?”

“How would you feel if I got a cock?”


End file.
